


It's Not Unusual

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji falls asleep in the rain, Yosuke yells, and a cat sleeps on Yosuke's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. more souyo. actually a smooch in this one can you believe??  
> probably just a oneshot, but who knows, maybe there's a nsfw extension............

You think of yourself as a very collected person. And with good reason. It’s safe to say you’ve seen a lot.

That’s why this is a terrible, no good thing.

You swear it wasn’t like this yesterday. What the hell is happening to you.

All it took was a little pat on the back and shivers went down your spine. As if that wasn’t bad enough, as soon as you looked at that brilliant smile you felt your face heat up.

Fuck you, Yosuke. Goddammit.

You aren’t good with romance. Not on your own end. People have just kind of.. Flocked to you. Somehow.  
At least in Inaba they do.

Transfer student charm? You have no idea. Maybe it’s the prospect of something new in a sleepy town. Thrilling. Your mind is rambling now. Whatever. Anything to get your mind off of Yosuke.

Shit.

There he is again. What a nerd. Always having headphones on in the TV world. You think it’d be a disadvantage, not being able to hear Shadows, but he’s a stellar performer.   
Except y'know, he’s clumsy as shit. Always dropping his kunai in the middle of battle. He really needs to stop twirling them. What if he stabbed himself?  
..If you’re being honest, though, it’s kind of endearing.

Dammit. When did you start getting so mushy. You need something to distract you.

A cat.

Perfect. Your cat magnet powers come in handy. The cat strays into your lap, mewing. You close your eyes. Nothing beats cats.

>You’re feeling sleepy…

“Souji,” the cat meows. This doesn’t register with you and you simply accept the concept of a talking cat. You hum in response, but don’t open your eyes.

“Partner, come on, dude,” the cat meows again, more urgently. That’s odd. It sounds kind of like Yosuke. Did Yosuke turn into a cat? That can’t be right.

Then again, you have a talking cat in your lap. Anything is possible.

“Souji, wake up!” The cat’s shaking you now with earnest, and your eyes finally fly open.

It’s not a cat.

It’s Yosuke.

You notice it’s raining.

You’re still sitting cross-legged on pavement, where you assumedly dozed off. The cat’s still there, but its eyes are blown wide, frightened by Yosuke. You managed to keep it mostly dry from hunching over in your sleep.

Yosuke’s holding an umbrella over you, and his face is plastered with concern. He’s starting to get wet, too.

Well, this is unexpected.

(You say this out loud, on accident.)

“Dude, what the hell are you doing out here! You’re gonna get sick! Nanako called saying you hadn’t gotten home yet, I just told her you were over my house helping me study n’ stuff so she wouldn’t worry. No one’s seen you since the end of the school day! I was scared, man!” And thus, Yosuke ends his tirade, leaving you both touched and… utterly confused.

You tell him you’ve only been out here for a few minutes, and that you must’ve blanked out when it started raining, because there’s no way you could’ve slept through it anyhow? It can’t be that late, why is everyone so worried?

Yosuke gestures wildly to the sky.

Okay, it was definitely not that dark when you sat down.

Your drenched clothes are becoming chilled, now, and you wrap your coat closer to yourself, scooting the cat in with you.   
It mewls in response, but doesn’t struggle farther than that.

Of course, Yosuke doesn’t miss this, and his face softens some. “Look, partner, I already told Nanako you’re with me, and we’re closer to my house anyways. Just come home with me tonight. My clothes’d probably fit you, too.”

Because you’ve been feeling exceptionally homosexual lately, especially regarding the individual in front of you, you think of countless circumstances that all end in the same way;

He kisses you.   
But you’re imagining it. He’s still holding that umbrella over you and your newfound friend.

Can she come?

You ask.

Yosuke looks confused, at first, but then the cat pokes her head out of your jacket and mewls.

It’s hard to rival that disbelieving look.

He looks between you and the cat, and lets out a dramatic sigh. “Man, I guess so, but you better have food for her- oh fuckin’ hell.”

You’ve procured a bag of cat food from your backpack. Lots of strays in Inaba. Never know who might need your help.

(That also applies to people.)

Why didn’t he just call your cell?

“I did,” he replies flatly. Looking at your phone, you have…

30 missed calls.

Shit.

They’re not all from Yosuke, but many of them are; he’s rivalled only by Rise. The others are scattered numbers from the rest of the Investigation Team, and you feel exceedingly guilty.  
Yosuke shakes his head. “Whatever, at least you’re alright. You can call them back when we get home. Let’s just get out of the rain.”

You nod and stand up shakily, still unsteady from being on the ground for so long. Yosuke offers his arm(he turns his head away when he does this, is he shy?) and you take it, grateful. Somehow, you manage to find something subtly romantic in the way you’re sharing an umbrella, but you’d forgotten about the forecast and hadn’t brought your own.

You’re both quiet on the way to Yosuke’s, but the cold is really starting to get to you now, and the cat in your arms is meowing anxiously at your constant shivering. He glances over at you. "Dude, what were you even doing out there anyways? And how the hell'd you fall asleep?"  
"Thinking," you answer, choosing to exempt the specific details of what you were thinking about. You are not going to say anything about how nice his hand must be to hold, or what it's like to just sleep in his arms, or how his clothes would feel against your skin or what it'd feel like to have those lips on yours-  
Yosuke bumps his shoulder lightly against yours, being careful not to shove you out of the umbrella. "Hey man, you know I'm here for you and all that girly shit. We all are. Don't keep everything inside, y'know?" The sudden physical contact throws you off guard, and you nod emphatically, flustered. 

At last, the Hanamura residence is in your sights. You notice no lights are on. "Parents are out," Yosuke explains, sensing your brief confusion. "That stupid bear's gone, too, probably making weird faces at Shadows or something." The first Social Link rank you formed with Teddie comes to mind. Absently you hope he hasn't gotten all gross and flattened again.  
Yosuke fumbles slightly with the keys, and you glance around patiently as he struggles to unlock the door. A click resonates and you hear a small sound of triumph as the door swings open. "Welcome to my humble abode, Seta-san," Yosuke bows dramatically and makes room for you to come in, and you can't help but allow a small giggle bubble past your lips. His only response is to scratch the back of his head and laugh sheepishly, and you notice his face is a little red.  
(Is he sick? You hope not.)  
You stop in the doorway, realising you're still sopping wet. "Ah, sorry partner. Lemme just get a towel n' some clothes for ya, ok?" He flashes a grin at you and races upstairs as you opt to at least close the door. The cat, who you have deemed Andromeda, meows at you and you place her on the floor. She's very thin, and while she isn't a kitten she's fairly young, so you fish the cat food out of your bag. Yosuke returns, explaining that while you're a bit taller a lot of his clothes tend to be over-sized anyways, not to mention your feminine build leads you to be smaller in comparison. Not to say you're girly or anything, partner.  
Instead of commenting on that, you ask for a bowl. Andromeda seems hungry, you say.  
"Who's Andromeda- oh, the cat. Yeah, hold on." He hands you one, and you place it on the floor near Andromeda. She wanders over, curious, and perks up once you start pouring in the cat food. She sniffs once, twice, and seemingly pleased, wolfs down the meal. While she's still eating, Yosuke passes you some clothes and a towel. You've been over often enough to know where the bathroom is by now, so you simply nod your thanks and head upstairs.  
It's a really big shirt, you realise. Like, big-enough-that-you-wouldn't-need-to-wear-pants, big. Your collarbones are jutting out like they've never seen the light of day.   
Alright, so maybe you do need some pants. Your ass peeks out from under the shirt and you're pretty sure it isn't socially acceptable to lay around your friend's house wearing nothing but a shirt and briefs, as comfortable as it may be.  
But what if...  
No. You are not thinking about anything scandalous involving Yosuke. You struggle to calm down.  
You are not going to think about Yosuke touching your butt.

Fuck.

A loud crash shakes through the house.  
Pants and dignity forgotten, fighting instinct courses through you. You grab the first thing that looks like a potential weapon and essentially fly down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the bottom, and as Yosuke's eyes meet yours, your face feels warm. He'd just slipped, is all, and knocked over a pan in his flailing, but countless battles in the TV has made you conditioned to identify threats and react without hesitation.  
So Yosuke is on the floor, Andromeda's dead asleep, her face still in the food bowl, and you are at the bottom of the stairs barely clothed brandishing...

A vibrator.

You drop the offending object in horror.   
It stares back up at you. You sense it mocking you silently.

Yosuke chokes out a sound, his face flushing as he stares at you, and it dawns on you a second time.  
You are not wearing any pants, and briefs are not designed to hide things.  
Hanamura Yosuke, your best friend and partner in crime, as well as the object of your unrequited affections, has pretty much a full frontal view of your dick.  
You let out a loud high-pitched whine, and you're pretty sure your face rivals even Yosuke's trademark red pants.

He's getting up now, but his eyes are still locked on you. You feel an overwhelming urge to run for your life, but you just find yourself backing away as Yosuke starts taking steps towards you, until your back hits the wall.  
Frantically, you start trying to explain, that you just thought he was in danger, that you really didn't see it was a vibrator you grabbed, also why was a vibrator out anyways, but all in all you're very sorry and that you'll just go ahead and take your leave now-

Yosuke kisses you.  
You aren't imagining it this time.  
And you are definitely not imagining that hand snaking around your waist, squeezing your ass tentatively.  
You choke out a gasp and whine softly, and Yosuke kisses your neck lightly before withdrawing his hand. He's looking up at you, blushing furiously, and you're sure your own face doesn't look much different.  
He looks away, and thumbs your hand as he murmurs, "P-Partner, you look really good like that..."  
You asks if he minds should you stay like that.

Yosuke kisses you again, and smiles against your lips, earning another squeak from you. Not at all, he tells you. 

Not at all.


End file.
